bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
New Kid In The Town
Daisuke crashed to the ground. His last sensations were of the rough ground under him and the dappled light (from a tree or forest?) on his face, then everything went black once again as Daisuke sank into unconsciousness. Atsuya and Kimikio were traveling through the woods of Soul Society on the path that led to the 78th district of Rukongai, their home. They were returning from the marketplace of one of the nicer districts. Kimiko and Atsuya had just bought a clean, new yukata each with money saved over the years, since they wanted to make a good first impression on the testers at the Shinigami Academy. They were entering the Academy for several reasons; both had enough reiatsu to become a Shinigami, all of their friends had died, and they wanted to find a better life. While walking home, they stumbled across an unconscious youth. He didn't seem to be hurt, just unconscious. He looked to be about the same age as them, but what caught their eyes was the vivid blond color of his hair. He was wearing a brown yukata, not unlike the ones Atsuya and Kimiko had just purchased. They stared at him with mild interest since it is not every day one stumbles across an unconscious teenager. Kimiko could have sworn she had seen the blond-headed youth lying in front of her somewhere before. Atsuya was trying to replace his own curiosity with indifference. In the poorer districts of Rukongai, you lived, you fought for a miserable life, and you died. Makeshift families came together for necessity, and each family member needed to contribute some useful skill to help the family survive. Atsuya could not see any kind of useful skill in the youth, and he knew that the youth's outrageous hairstyle was bound to attract unwanted attraction. "What should we do with him?" asked Kimiko. She wanted to grab the unconscious youth and make sure he would be safe until he woke up, even though she knew by doing so she put strain on herself and Atsuya. "I say we leave him here. He doesn't look like he'll be of any help to us. Besides, we can't go lugging him around, since we'll be applying for Shinigami Academy soon. He probably passed out since he got drunk at one of the nearby bars, and most likely doesn't have the slightest trace of reiatsu," Atsuya said disdainfully. "You don't know that!" Kimiko defended the youth loudly. She was furious at Atsuya's shortsightedness. Atsuya opened his mouth to loudly retaliate, but the youth at their feet groaned and started to stir. Daisuke came to, but didn't open his eyes. His head felt like it was going to split apart. Those loud, buzzing noises in the background weren't helping either. He soon realized those buzzing noises were voices. Very familiar voices. Daisuke groaned. His head throbbed painfully as he cracked open his eyelids. Pulsating colors were swimming in front of his eyes. Those colors quickly subsided into two blurry human shapes with tree leaves in the background. Daisuke stared, astonished, at the two people in front of him. Daisuke nodded mentally and looked up at Kimiko and Atsuya, hoping they'd buy his act… "Look Atsuya, he's coming to!" Kimiko said excitedly. The youth looked at them confusedly. Kimiko could tell by the vivid clearness in his eyes that he was fully aware of his surroundings, and not drunk, but he seemed to be in pain. After a few seconds the youth blinked and asked, "Where… am I?" He winced after he said those words. He was defiantly in pain. "You're lying in the middle of a path in a forest near South Rukongai District 78," Kimiko said kindly. "You look like you're in pain. Are you hurt?" "I have a splitting headache but otherwise I'm alright," the youth replied. "What's your name? And how did you end up unconscious in the middle of this path, anyway?" Atsuya asked suspiciously. Kimiko could tell he didn't trust this mysterious youth lying in front of him. After those words, Daisuke realized that this the soul society What the heck. I'll tell them my real name, Daisuke decided. "My name is Daisuke Yagami. I was mugged here because my hair gets lots of negative attention," Daisuke replied. "That's easy enough to believe," said Atsuya knowingly. His own hair got him plenty of negative attention. "What are your names?" Daisuke inquired. "My name is Kimiko, and my brother here is Atsuya. We were just on our way home when we came across you. We'll take you with us, if you want," Kimiko said gently. Atsuya was about to protest hotly, but Daisuke answered Kimiko before Atsuya could say a word. "Thank you very much. I'd love to come with you. I live alone, so no one will worry when I don't go home tonight. Can you please help me up?" Kimiko and Atsuya grabbed Daisuke's arms and hauled him to his feet. They supported him as they walked – in Daisuke's case, limped - towards Kimiko and Atsuya's home. Daisuke could still tell Atsuya wasn't happy about the whole arrangement, but he kept his negative thoughts to himself. When they finally reached their destination, Daisuke immediately took pity on Kimiko and Atsuya. Their home was nothing more than rags nailed to a flimsy wood frame with a trash can for fires near it. Daisuke had to agree. The house was under a grove of spindly trees near a wide riverfront. The river water was a pale blue, and the sunset sparkled brilliantly off the clear water. "It's not much, but it's near the river, so we always have enough fish to eat," Atsuya stated flatly. His dislike for Daisuke was still apparent. "Speaking of fish, it's dinnertime. Daisuke, could you please help us catch a fish for dinner?" Kimiko asked. "Since you don't have any spirit energy, you won't need to eat any of the fish," Atsuya said. He was obviously proud he had lots of spirit energy. "Who said I didn't have any spirit energy? I'm hungry too. Atsuya, grab a couple of long, thick branches." Daisuke gestured toward the sticks littering the ground. "We'll need to sharpen the ends to points before attempting to catch anything. Kimiko, look around and see if there is any rosemary, green dill, parsley, or thyme around here," Daisuke commanded. For the first time Atsuya and Kimiko noticed the strong pressure Daisuke emitted. Both Atsuya and Kimiko were so shocked that they started to do their jobs silently and without protest. Atsuya was far more surprised than Kimiko. Daisuke and Atsuya started fishing at roughly six, judging by the sun's position in the sky, and within an hour they had caught two salmon. Kimiko found some fresh dill and had set to work at extracting the edible parts of the plant from the inedible parts. By 7:30 they had, in Atsuya and Kimiko's eyes, a feast. They had never had so much to eat that they hadn't stolen. Needless to say, they were enjoying themselves thoroughly. "Well, well. It looks like you three are having yourselves a feast. Where did you steal those fish from this time? And where did you pick up the blond-haired freak?" All three of the youths jumped as a voice cut through their meal. "Who are they?" Daisuke inquired, unconcerned. He knew he could easily defeat them. "Those are a few thugs from further in town! They like to steal food away from the hungry just to make them miserable, even though they feel no hunger themselves. We don't stand a chance against them, considering their numbers!" Kimiko hissed angrily. Daisuke could see the resigned anger in her eyes and could finally see the brash, bold Kimiko he knew in them. Daisuke stood and took a defensive stance in front of Kimiko and Atsuya. "Daisuke! You don't have a chance of defeating them! Stand down!" Kimiko growled at Daisuke in a louder, more commanding tone. "Stop worrying about me and start worrying about yourself," Daisuke sighed. Meanwhile Atsuya was trying to figure out how to get out of the situation with minimal injuries without seeming like cowards. "Seems like your friend here wants to challenge us. Watch him get beaten to a bloody pulp!" the thug's leader sneered. He was very obviously looking forward to a good fight and seeing Kimiko's and Atsuya's distress. The leader gave a signal and the thugs howled, attacking as one. Daisuke quickly ran up to meet them, careful to avoid using speed. He quickly took out three of the thugs with well-aimed punches and kicks. "So you're a fighter, eh? Try this on for size!" the leader yelped excitedly. He and the rest of the members of his gang drew out daggers, and in one case, a pitchfork. Atsuya jumped to his feet to go help Daisuke, but Kimiko grabbed his arm and cried, "No, Atsuya! I don't want to see you cut up and dying too!" Atsuya started to pull away from her grasp and was about to sharply retort that he couldn't allow Daisuke to be killed because he was too cowardly to join the brawl when Daisuke turned and actually smiled at them. "Don't worry about it. These thugs don't stand a chance," he quipped lightly. "Oh, is that so? Your arrogance will be your death, boy!" the leader hissed. His anger quickly spread to the other group members, who began to individually challenge Daisuke. Daisuke was easily able to dodge the thugs' clumsy attacks. He began to quickly knock them out with kicks to the head and stomach. Kimiko and Atsuya were amazed at how rapidly and efficiently Daisuke was taking the thugs out. Soon, only the leader was left. The leader roared angrily at Daisuke and charged at him, sword held high. Daisuke had gotten overconfident since all the thugs were weaklings, and thus underestimated the leader. Daisuke dodged the attack, but quickly realized that the leader with a veteran fighter when he got a cut on his right cheek and two on his chest. Daisuke narrowed his eyes and increased his speed but he inadvertently raised his reiatsu as well. Daisuke just as quickly lowered his reiatsu but not before Kimiko and Atsuya noticed the change in reiatsu. Daisuke winced. He had hoped to avoid revealing his abnormally strong reiatsu. Unfortunately Daisuke was so caught up in controlling his reiatsu that he didn't notice the leader at his left until too late. Daisuke dodged the fatal attack but got a long scratch on his left arm. Daisuke quickly ducked under the leader's guard and knocked him out. He berated himself silently. Atsuya and Kimiko ran up to him, shock, relief, and delight on their faces. "That was amazing, Daisuke!" Atsuya said ecstatically. Kimiko gazed in awe at Daisuke. He had won the fight! Against incredible odds, and with minimal injuries, too. Kimiko shook herself out of her reverie. Some of those scratches, especially the one on Daisuke's left arm, looked nasty. "I'll bandage your wounds now, Daisuke," she said. "Thanks." A while later the three friends were sitting around the trash can, warming themselves in the cold evening. Flames leapt from the logs, creating dancing shadows on the friends' faces. The firelight revealed Kimiko's face to be pensive. She had been mulling over Daisuke's slight increase in… that pressure… during the brawl. After a while, she finally spoke her mind. "Daisuke, I realized during that fight that you have sufficient spiritual powers to become a Shinigami. Atsuya and I are going to be applying for the Shinigami Academy in a few days. Would you like to come and apply with us?" Daisuke blinked in momentary surprise, then started to mull over the rewards and the consequences. Daisuke replied, "I'll apply for Shinigami Academy with you." Next Story > The Admission